


[Fanvid] Before It's Too Late

by sylvaticginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Fanvids, Gun sounds, M/M, Possible PTSD triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaticginger/pseuds/sylvaticginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shadow of the greater good, mundane troubles are stripped away, and the desire of your heart becomes clear.</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry and Draco: Muggle Military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/gifts).



> For [Prompt # 156](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/74208.html?thread=3577056#t3577056).
> 
> This prompt demanded me to take care of it. It was a wonderful prompt and I was so happy to find it! The result is not pretty, though, and it's not fluffy. It is gritty, dirty and painful, just as it was for me to do this. It was hard, technically and emotionally, and in a way I grew as an artist. The road the characters are treading in this story is that way too. I just hope I'm not hurting anyone with this, because it is not my intention. Myself, I'm just relieved to have this out of my head!
> 
> I noticed that some of the sounds are hard to hear without headphones - so sorry for that!
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, D!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/90505.html).


End file.
